sovereignseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Steven
Name: Steven Carvalhal *'Occupation': Mercenary *'Guild': Ascendant, Leader *'Weapon': None *'Element': Lightning (blue) *'Family': n/a Steven is the founder of the guild Ascendant. He is cruel, merciless, and not much of a rule follower. His guild is known to take on the more controversial mercenary jobs. It is unknown what his motives are for creating a guild. Ascendant and Sovereign are rival guilds because of an animosity between Steven and Kyle , the leader of Sovereign. Biography Steven was a child of a beautiful, blue-eyed, dark-haired woman named Seria, whose family was rich in the wealth obtained from the Black Market. His grandfather was the owner of a magnificent estate and the boss of a notorious mafia ring. Steven's mother was known for her unmatched beauty, so it was not surprising that she was escorted with security wherever she went. It was not long before Seria grew tired of her enclosed lifestyle and sought adventure. She escapes from her escorts one day and finds herself roaming the busy city streets, where she meets a handsome mercenary from the now disbanded guild, Nexus (Loire). The two immediately fall in love before Seria is discovered by her escorts and forced to return to her father's estate. The mysterious Nexus mercenary makes frequent visits to Seria's room, and there was many a night when Seria snuck out of her room to see him. However, the guild Nexus had been delving into dangerous matters, and soon enough, the guild was attacked and forced to disband. The Nexus mercenary was killed in this assault, and Seria was heartbroken, and unknowingly with child. Soon after, Seria's father's reign was toppled, and his fortune was lost. Men demanded money from her father, but there was no money to give. The price was death. Seria fled into the streets, alone and desparate. She found work as a barmaid, and gave birth to Steven in that time. It was a hard life for the once beautiful heiress, but she managed. Seria never married, as her heart still belonged to the Nexus mercenary. But this life was too hard for the poor girl, and she passed away when Steven was eight. Nowhere to go and too young for work, Steven joined the rest of the orphaned children in the streets, making a living through stealing and menial work. It was this time that he discovered his talents in lightning energy, which he used to distract crowds while he pickpocketed the onlookers. A few years later, he was discovered by a dark-haired woman that reminded him of his mother, who saved him from the streets and took him on as her apprentice. Her name was Eris. Season 1 He is first introduced in the series in Season 1 Episode 3 when he kills a hired geneticist for failing to fulfill his requests, but it is unknown who the geneticist was, what he was doing, and why Steven hired him. Although the geneticist claimed he had been serving Steven for 20 years, Steven rid himself of him anyway for making a mistake. Later in Season 1 Episode 5, Steven hired Laura from Sovereign to do a job 'only she could fulfill'. His reasons behind this are unclear, but it is evident Ascendant's leader has something up his sleeve. There it is shown that Steven knows not only how to work around the rules, but also work around the minds of other people to attain what he needs.. Steven seems to know a relative bit of Laura's background information. In Season 1 Episode 7 , Steven sought out help from Gun , a Terrace fighter. Steven sent Laura to deliver a relic similar to the one Jack gave to Melissa (it may, in fact, be the same one). This relic holds a perceptible amount of importance in Sovereign; when Jack gave it to Melissa, he said that the worker was 'insistent on letting her have it", and Gun seemed just as keen to possess one as well. According to Steven, the relic is produced from energy crystals imbued with souls of the dead. Steven has been described to be greedy for power, although not seen as a threat. He also possesses 'crystals'; although not much more is known about that. Season Two (spoilers) Steven's past is revealed in the second season, alongside Kyle's and the mysterious woman they call Master. Steven was the first to be discovered by Eris and taken on as her apprentice. Eris was kind and gentle to Steven, who in turn was determined to please her. Eris reminded Steven of his deceased mother, and felt a strong connection to her. Eris taught Steven about lightning energy and how to utilize it to its full potential, encouraging him to become strong. When Eris discovered Kyle, another orphaned boy on the streets, Steven had already been training with Eris for several years. He was jealous of Kyle and often competed with him for Eris's attention. Eris would lecture him about getting along with Kyle and treating him like a brother, because they were family. Despite his blatant dislike for Kyle, Steven found encouragement in the fact that his talents with lightning outmatched Kyle's. At Eris's death, Steven was emotionally distraught and devastated to the point of depression. Though Kyle was younger than him, and it would be his responsibility to look after him, Steven told Kyle that he was on his own and fled. Seeking solace, Steven fled the Kingdom of Dehlia and headed east. What he did there is unknown, but it wasn't until many years of suffering and grief before he returned to Dehlia and began the guild, Ascendant. Abilities Steven has been shown to be very powerful. He was able to eliminate a man with no apparent effort. Steven controls blue lightning, which tends to form spherical shapes in its natural state. Lightning Sphere: Though it is Steven's most simple attack, it can amass energy to enter further stages of power. It consists of a simple ball of blue lightning that fits in the palm of Steven's hand. Stage 1 - The first stage is the most basic form of the sphere - a simple ball. Stage 2 - In the next stage, a single ring of electricity surrounds the initial sphere. Stage 3 - The sphere increases in size, and another ring accompanies the first, spinning in the opposite direction. Stage 4 - In the final stage, the sphere further increases in size and power and is beginning to show signs of explosiveness like red lightning due to the huge amount of energy compiled into one ball. The inner part of the sphere begins to glow a deep, dark blue/purple. Lightning Blast: The lightning spheres that Steven controls can be thrown to create massive blasts of lightning energy. Lightning Sphere Juggle: Steven summons multiple balls of lightning that float in the air in a ring around him that he can control at will. Lightning Cage: Steven is able to surround an enemy in a cage of blue lightning that either paralyzes or causes the captive to become unconscious. Maintaining the cage requires some focus, but Steven's prowess at energy control is so practiced that it is easy for him to do while focusing on something else. Relationships Kyle: He and Kyle were mentored under the same master, also a lightning user, Eris. Steven had been her student first, however, so he often showed contempt towards Kyle because he wanted Eris's full attention. When Eris passed, instead of sticking with Kyle, Steven abandoned him and left him to fend for himself. The relationship between them never repaired. The two of them show animosity towards each other. Eris: Growing up an orphan, Steven had no paternal figure in his life until he met Eris. Eris filled the hole in his heart left from being parent-less. He loved and respected her very dearly. Steven was also jealous when Eris recruited Kyle to be her student, and he often fought for her attention. When Eris passed, Steven became incredibly distraught and depressed. He never emotionally recovered from her death. Trivia *Steven's character concept is loosely based off of Lyon from Fairy Tail. Category:Characters